


What Happens at the Picnic, Stays at the Picnic

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [22]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the annual picnic, House finds out the truth. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens at the Picnic, Stays at the Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"Does Chase, know that his son isn't really his son?" House asked Cameron at the PPTH annual picnic over a hotdog topped with a mountain of chili and onions.

Cameron frowned at him. "He's Robert's son," she snarled defensively.

House smiled. Then he pointed at the toddler - the precocious toddler sitting alone, building things with sticks and rocks. "You're going to tell me that child was fathered by your husband?"

She nodded. "Until I have reason to prove otherwise."

"Kid was born nine months after the night I forgot to bring a condom. You're going to keep denying it?"

He watched her crumple. "He can't know. Ever." She turned her eyes to him, pleading for mercy.

"Let me hang with the kid from time-to-time, no problem. I won't tell."

She blinked at him. "Seriously?"

His turn to nod. "I won't tell. I already know what it's like to lose a child before it's born. I don't want to know the feeling after. Don't want anyone else to know either."

She blinked at him again and dropped her hand over his. "House," she said, her voice laced with sadness. "When did you lose a child?"

He stared at her hand on his. "'While ago. Stacy miscarried." He lifted his eyes to see the look on her face - tight and pained. She cared - he knew she did.

She was trying not to cry. "You can spend as much time with him as you like. As long as you never tell Robert that he's yours."

Yahtzee! Not that he needed to play the 'lost baby' card to get the answer he wanted, but playing to Cameron's empathy yielded better results.

"Because naming your son 'Gregory' hasn't tipped him off," he snarked.

"The name was his idea," she countered.

"He knows. He has to know."

"He knows you and I were sleeping together. But that's all," she told him. "You can't tell him."

House nodded. "What're you going to tell the kid?"

She smiled. "The truth. When he's ready."

He smiled back and tossed a raisin at the toddler.


End file.
